Except For Her Heart
by keepyourheart
Summary: Lilly has to choose. The crazy new musician boy? Or her long time boyfriend? No one knows who to choose, except for her heart. Video trailer in profile
1. That Skateboarding Movie

**HANNAH MONTANA: Except For Her Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Hannah Montana, or any celebrities that are mentioned. I also don't own any songs mentioned in this story, unless stated.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **New story! I know I really shouldn't be creating any new stories, but after writing that 'Loe' story last night, I've just had this urge to write another one! I don't think this will be a very long story - maybe ten chapters. Anyways, enjoy.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**That Skateboarding Movie.**

**-**

"_And your freshman couple of the year…" Mr. Corelli paused for dramatic effect, as he asked for a drum roll. Suddenly there was a sudden outbreak of kids hitting chairs, stomping their feet, and banging against their binders. "Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott!" _

Sitting in the front row, Lilly reached over and squeezed her boyfriends hand as a large smile appeared on her face. Oliver mirrored the smile as the two of them stood up and made their way up onto the stage in the front of the gymnasium. 

"_Congrats," Mr. Corelli smiled as he held the large black camera to his eye, motioning for them to pose together. Throwing her arms around Oliver, Lilly laughed as the flash went off, capturing their perfect moment. _

Snapping closed the blue yearbook; Lilly stood up from her bedroom floor and sighed. She couldn't believe how much had happened since that precious moment last June. She and Oliver had been the picture perfect couple; they were even voted couple of the year. But now, now things were going downhill. Out in public, the two got a long great always laughing and smiling. But when it was just the two of them, well she didn't even want to go there.

Oliver was being the typical guy – checking out every girl that was in a miniskirt, and Lilly has had enough of it. She wasn't going to stand for it anymore – she couldn't!

'Hey Miles?" Lilly walked over to her bedroom window which overlooked the ocean.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, her voice thick with her southern accent. Miley – Lilly's best friend, her life support, her other half. When Lilly wasn't hanging around Oliver, she was with Miley.

Miley knew everything about their relationship. Lilly told her everything, right down to a t. "Nothing, I was just looking at the yearbook."

There was a long sigh from the other end of the line. "Drop it. Pick up your skateboard, and get _over _here! We're going shopping," She ordered, and Lilly couldn't help but chuckle. Miley was so demanding and bossy – but Lilly loved it.

"Fine. But only because I need some new socks."

The two girls hung up, and Lilly ran down the stairs and quickly grabbed her skateboard before heading out the front door. When she pulled it open, Oliver was standing in her way.

"Hey," He said, his lips pulling up into a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Hey. Sorry I can't hang out, Miley and I are going to the mall," Brushing past him, she jumped up onto her skateboard and gave a quick, long push.

"Wait!" She heard from behind her. Looking over her shoulder quickly, she saw Oliver chasing after her, his long brown hair blowing in the wind, a few pieces flying into his eyes. "I'm sorry about today Lills. I didn't mean it ok?"

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Lilly sighed. "Whatever. Later."

-------------------------

"Not the A note, the B!" Nick shouted, his voice barely being heard over the loud guitar that was poring out of the speakers.

"I think I know what I'm doing!" Joe shouted back, as he waited for his cue to continue singing. From out of the corner of his eye, he saw his younger brother shake his head, and roll his eyes.

_She's made her choice and I'm the one  
At least 'til graduation comes  
We drive past school to wave goodbye  
My friends they can't believe their eyes_

The song came to an end, and Joe lowered his arm from the air and hooked the microphone back into the stand.

"What was that all about?" Nick asked, pulling the guitar strap from around his neck and setting it back into the black stand.

Letting out his breath, Joe raised his eyebrows. His brother was so picky, it was almost impossible to finish a song without him complaining about _something _going wrong. "What was what about?"

"That little scream at the end. You sounded like a dying cat."

"It wasn't a scream – it was just something to add a little more _umph_ to it."

"It has enough _umph_, it doesn't need anymore."

Joe shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"I'm just trying to get it right. This song has to be perfect if we ever want anyone to sign us." Nick looked over at his oldest brother for a little more support. But instead of backing him up, Kevin only raised his hands.

"I'm staying out of this."

Ten minutes later and the garage was back it its regular self, and the boys were back inside the house. It had been a daily routine now – get up, practice, eat, practice some more, then rest. The three boys were so focused on getting signed, that usually they thought of nothing else.

"Joe – Jake called like twenty minutes ago," His mother called from the front living room where she was watching her daily soap.

"All right," He replied, reaching for the cordless phone that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

Jake picked up after the second ring, and Joe had to pull the phone away from his ear, the volume was so loud.

"Gotcha!" Frankie jumped out from inside the pantry closet, pointing his index finger at his younger brother before running up the stairs to his room.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Joe asked, leaning his back against the dishwasher. Frankie was always trying to pull pranks on his brothers, and Joe had to admit – he was getting much better.

"Nothing, just going to head out to the mall. Wanna come?" He inquired, causing Joe to chuckle. His friend was so girl crazy, it was actually a little sad. Jake was always heading out to the mall to 'pick up chicks' as he liked to call it. And usually, he pulled his best friend along with him.

"Didn't you just go on a date with some girl last night?"

Jake laughed. "Dude! You gotta learn the game. Go on a date Friday, meet some more girls Saturday, and then I've got ten numbers on Sunday!"

Shaking his head, Joe looked around the corner that lead out into the foyer where Mandy, his ex-girlfriend, and Kevin's best friend was standing. Raising his hand, Joe gave her a little wave and she smiled before heading down to the basement.

"Whatever, I'll meet you there in like twenty minutes."

"Yes, now you're gettin it!" Then there was a click, and the line went dead. His friend was such a horn dog.

----------------------------

"Heeyyy dude," Jake grabbed Joe's hand and pulled him into him, giving him the infamous guy greeting.

"Hey," Joe replied, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans once Jake let go. "What's up?"

"Look at that chick," He pointed at a long haired brunette girl who was walking with her short blonde haired friend. "Hot?"

Squinting his eyes, he shook his head no. "To preppy, but her friend is kind of cute."

"Lilly Truscott?" Jake chuckled, and started making his way over to a wooden bench as he kept his eyes glued to the brunette. "She's got a boyfriend – Oliver Oken. Total spaz. But Miley on the other hand, is single. And who can turn down Jake Ryan?"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" He asked, taking a seat on the bench and extending his arms on the top.

"Refer to yourself in third person. My brother does that – totally creepy."

Joe sat down next to his blonde haired friend and followed his gaze to Miley and Lilly Truscott. "So are you going to go ask her out or what?"

Jake shook his head. "No. She's a sophomore. Why, you gonna go talk to her friend?"

Usually Joe wasn't the type of guy to just go up to some random girl in the mall, who he thought was cute, and ask for her number. Nah that was Jake's thing. Joe preferred to actually meet the girl, and start a conversation with her. And not one that just consisted of him asking for her number. "Nah."

-----------------------------

Miley leant closer to her best friend. "That guy is so totally checking you out," She whispered, and watched as a small blush crept onto Lilly's cheeks.

"He is not," She replied, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ears. Lilly knew that no guys ever 'checked her out'. Usually the boys were all flocking to Miley, with her long brown wavy hair, bright blue eyes, and skinny frame.

"Don't kid yourself Lilly, look over there – he's sitting on the bench."

Hesitantly, Lilly continued walking slowly past the water fountain, her arm looped through Miley's. As she casually looked over her shoulder, her eyes fell upon a gorgeous brown haired boy. He and his blonde friend were sitting on the bench, looking straight at her. Panicking, Lilly turned back around as she pulled Miley closer.

"Which one?" She asked her, as she felt her heartbeat speeding up.

"Brown haired one." Miley said, as she unhooked her arm from Lilly's. "Come on, let's go over there."

"No! What if Oli—"

"Lilly, you _can _talk to other guys you know." Her friend interrupted, as she grabbed onto her wrist, and pulled her over towards the boys.

"What are we even going to say? We don't even know them!" Lilly whispered as they now reached the two boys.

The blonde haired one had a large smirk playing on his lips, and the other casually crossed his arms across his chest. Lilly recognized them from school – they ate at the popular table with Amber and Ashley.

The blonde one, otherwise known as Jake Ryan was the celebrity of the school. Everyone knew who he was, even if he didn't know who they were. He was a total jerk, but his good looks definitely made up for it.

The brunette boy, Lilly didn't know. She had seen him maybe once or twice around school with Jake, but she did know that he moved to Malibu from New Jersey just a couple of weeks ago. All though he hung out with Jake, Lilly prayed he wasn't a complete jerk. The last thing she needed at the moment was someone to make fun of her. She got enough of that already.

"Hey boys!" Miley smiled, her voice was perky as ever.

Jake stood up from the bench as he stood a little to close to Miley's front side. Keeping her cool, she stood her ground, taking a casual step back.

"Hey," He said, his voice was smooth as butter.

Turning to look at me, Miley wiggled her eyebrows. "We were just about to go see a movie – but we can't decide which one to watch. Right Lilly?"

Gaping, Lilly nodded her head. She was never good with conversation, or meeting new people – especially hot new boys!

"Any suggestions?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Lilly recognized the face she had on – her 'game face' as Miley liked to call it. Other wise, her flirting face.

"There's that new one with Ryan Sheckler – you know, the skateboarder?" The brunette boy suggested as he stood up from the bench.

"Oh, that new skateboarding one!" Lilly piped up, a smile forming on her face as her favourite subject came up. Even though she couldn't strike up a conversation, she could talk for hours on end about skateboarding.

He nodded his head. "Yah that one. It's supposed to be good."

"Eck, skateboarding?" Miley's face scrunched up in disgust as she shook her head no, causing her curls to bounce.

"You know what? Joe and I were just going to see that movie. How about you come along with us?" Jake suggested, holding his arms out to the side.

Lilly bit her bottom lip, and looked over at Miley. She knew it was wrong to go to a movie with some older, random boy when she had a boyfriend – but that movie was supposed to be _amazing_. Miley shrugged, as if leaving the decision up to her.

"Sure, lets go." She agreed, her confidence level rising as the four started off into the direction of the movie theatre.

What Oliver didn't know, couldn't hurt him. Right?

-


	2. Busted

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Busted.**

-

Lilly had been right – the movie was amazing. But the fact that Oliver and his guy friends were sitting a few rows down, wasn't so cool. She had been looking forward to going to the movie, and taking a few mental notes on Ryan Sheckler's awesome skateboard moves. But instead of focusing on the movie, she was focused on the back of Oliver's head, praying he didn't get up to go to the bathroom or to grab something from the concession stand.

As the credits started rolling, Lilly jumped out of her seat, grabbed Miley's wrist and pulled her out of the theatre before the music even started playing. She needed to get out of there before Oliver caught her with Jake and Joe.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Miley asked, pulling her wrist out of Lilly's grasp. She rubbed the spot where her best friend had been gripping and cocked an eyebrow. "Jeeze," She mumbled quietly.

"Didn't you see Oliver a few rows down?" She asked, looking around frantically for a place to hide from her boyfriend. Laying her eyes upon the girls washroom sign, Lilly thanked the Heavens and pulled Miley into the bathroom. "If he sees me here with those boys, he'll freak!"

Miley rolled her eyes. "You're at a movie with a bunch of friends – what's the big deal? I'm sure Oliver was with his friends' right?" Lilly nodded. "So what's the difference?"

Biting her lip, she had to agree. Miley was right – since Oliver had been with his friends, was it such a crime if Lilly was with hers? Even though she had just met Jake and Joe five minutes before the movie, they would be still be considered friends, right?

"Ok, you're right."

Miley shrugged, and flashed a bright smile. "When am I not? Now come on, there are two super hot guys out there waiting for us." Examining herself in the mirror, Miley fluffed her hair twice then made her way out of the bathroom.

Taking in a quick deep breath, Lilly exhaled and followed her friend back out into the main entrance of the theatre. When she got back out into the crowded lobby, Oliver was leaning up against the bright blue wall, his back up against a poster for _Meet The Spartans_.

"Lilly!" He called when he spotted his girlfriend emerging from the washroom. Putting on a smile, she walked into his extended arms and wrapped them around his torso. Taking in his smell, Lilly's bad thoughts from earlier that day seemed to flow out of her head. Why in the world was she here with a boy, when Oliver was all hers? "I saw you walk in, how come you didn't sit with us?"

And now they were back.

"Well, I was with Miley and her friends," She defended, biting her bottom lip as Lilly looked around the room for said friends. But Miley was on the other side, laughing at something Jake had said. Beside her, was Joe. When he caught her eye, he gave her a quick wave and a closed mouth smile.

"Joe Jonas?" Oliver snorted. "That dude is a total freak. Since when does Miley hang out with _them_?" The way he said them, you would have thought it was a horrible disease. Grabbing onto her hand, Oliver started walking over to the three, pulling Lilly over as well.

"We just met them, and Jake asked Miley if we wanted to go to a movie. Joe was with him, so that's why he came."

Sighing, Oliver looked over at her. "He's weird Lills, trust me. He's in some family band and trying to make it big. But he acts like he's just drank ten Red Bulls. You should see him in gym class."

She cocked her head to the side. He didn't seem crazy. She had actually thought that he was a little shy. But then again, they had been in a movie. Had she been expecting him to jump up onto the top of the seat, shouting for a drink refill like a mad man?

When the couple reached the two boys and Miley, Oliver smiled. "Hey guys," He squeezed Lilly's hand and pulled her closer to his side. She smiled up at him, moving a stray piece of hair out of his eyes.

Lilly and Oliver in private were so much different than Lilly and Oliver in public. In private, they were obnoxious and fought with each other constantly. But in public, they were the picture perfect couple. They had even won awards for their chemistry.

"Hey," The three replied in unison.

"This is Jake and Joe," Miley pointed out to Oliver, who was tapping his fingers against the back of Lilly's hand.

"Yah we know each other."

There was a long pause, as an awkward silence fell over the group. Joe looked down at his shoes, scuffing his converse against the linoleum floor. Every other second, Jake would sneak a quick peek at Miley's profile, and she would smile. Oliver and Lilly were still holding hands, and making doe eyes at each other.

"So! I think my dad wanted some help with supper tonight, so I'm going to go. It was really nice meeting you guys," Miley broke the silence, and waved at the two boys. "Lills, you coming?"

She nodded her head, gave Oliver a quick goodbye peck on the lips, and said her goodbyes to Jake and Joe. When the two girls were finally out of the crowded theatre lobby, Miley let out a long sigh.

"That was weird."

Shrugging her small shoulders, Lilly stuck her hands inside her hoodie pockets. "Oliver knew we were in there. He said he seen us walk in."

"Who cares, I mean really. He didn't seem mad at all," Miley reassured her, setting her hand on her best friends shoulder.

"Yah I guess."

"Oh! So I gave Joe your cell number," She giggled as Lilly's head snapped in her direction.

"You what?!"

Miley held her hands up in defence. "Whoa, chill Lilly! He asked me for your cell phone number – he said you seemed really cool. So I gave it to him. What's the big deal? Are you not aloud to talk to other guys on the phone either?"

"Well no… but I don't even know him. Next thing you know, some guy in London is calling me!"

Miley laughed, and shook her head. "You overreact way too much. You and Oliver are so alike, it's scary."

-

**Yeah, it's a filler.**


	3. Weirdo

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Weirdo.**

-

His cell phone was mocking him. It was just sitting on his bed, laughing at him. And the tiny piece of paper that was sitting on his desk wasn't helping that much.

_Do it, do it._ He could basically hear them telling him what to do. Materialistic objects weren't supposed to talk – it just wasn't possible. So why were they encouraging him?

_Call her_. They shouted once again.

"Joe! Call her!"

Snapping his head up and widening his eyes, Joe's heartbeat quickened. They were talking to him! Literally, completely, talking to him!

"Joe!" There was a pound on the door and Joe looked up to see his younger brother standing in the doorway, an annoyed expression painted on his face. Nick's eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows were knitted.

So it hadn't been the phone talking to him, but instead his brother.

"Call who?" He asked, averting his eyes back to the tiny slip of paper.

"Mom. Who else would I be talking about?" And with that, he stomped down the stairs, and finally there was a slam of the garage door signifying that he was back to practicing the song the three boys had written only yesterday.

From his desk chair, Joe leant forward to grab a hold of his cell phone. Holding the silent object in his hand, he let out a sigh. It had been three days since the movie with Lilly, and three long days with her phone number just sitting on his desk, waiting to be punched into the phone. Part of him knew it was wrong to call her, for the fact that she had a boyfriend and all. But the louder, more dominant side of him was telling him it was fine. It's wouldn't be like they having random hook-ups or anything like that.

But did she know he had her number? Was she expecting a call from him, or would it be an utter surprise?

_555-3857_.

His finger hovered over the number five, just itching to press it. As he debated with himself over weather or not to call, Nick's very… encouraging words popped into his mind. "Joe – just grow a pair already," He would snarl, before breaking out into the guitar riff that would show off his 'skills', as he liked to call it.

Punching in her number quickly, before he could back down, Joe could suddenly hear his heartbeat in his ears, and feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Hello?" Her soft voice filled his ears, causing a tiny smile to appear.

"Hi Lilly, it's Joe. From the movies the other day," He stated, standing up from the black desk chair and starting to pace in front of his bed.

"Oh, um hey?"

Now what? He had no clue what to say to this girl. They had nothing to talk about – there _was _nothing to talk about. Mentally kicking himself for calling, Joe stopped pacing and looked around his small room for something to trigger his memory.

But there were only so much two beds, a closet, and a desk could let you talk about.

"So how's it going?" He asked, stalling for a little more time.

She paused, and he could hear her breathing through the receiver. "Pretty good I guess. You?" Her voice sounded confused, like she had no idea why she was talking to who she was.

"Great. So hey, I knew we only met like three days ago and we didn't exactly get to talk and stuff, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

"Go out, like on a date?"

He nodded, and then the words sunk in. "No, wait! I didn't mean _go out_ since you have Oliver and all. I meant like… just hang out. You know."

She laughed. It was a soft, girly laugh that Joe had never heard before. It was such a cute, adorable laugh that all he wanted was to just hear it again.

Joe started pacing once again, waiting for her answer and reminiscing on her laugh. It was ringing in his ears, and he didn't want it to stop.

"Sure, that'd be great. How about like Starbucks or something? I've never been there before, and Oliver hates coffee… so yah," Her voice trailed off as a large, dopy grin spread across Joe's face.

"Coffee, sure! How can you not like coffee, coffee is like a drug. My brother's obsessed, it's scary. So tomorrow? Like around… twelve?" He asked, just as Kevin, his older brother walked into their shared room.

Flopping down onto the bed, Kevin grabbed the pillow that was under his stomach and chucked it at Joe, hitting him square in the side of the head. Without moving his eyes, Joe flipped his brother off just as Lilly agreed to their little 'coffee hangout.'

Saying their goodbyes, Joe dropped the phone down onto his bed as he jumped up and began spinning and jumping around, like his younger brother Frankie did when his favourite hockey team won.

"She said yess!" He sang out, in a sing-song voice, bouncing from one side of his bed to the other.

"Date?" Kevin asked, his voice flat as ever as he picked up the magazine that had been lying on the floor.

"Noo," Joe replied, his voice still sing-songy.

"Then stop, you're making the roof below shake."

Stopping, Joe glared at his brother and jumped off his twin bed. "Kevin you freaking fun sucker, get out."

-------------------------

Smoothing out her yellow _Plain White T's _t-shirt, Lilly sucked in her breath as she looked down the street, afraid of whom might turn the corner and see her walking with Joe.

"I can't believe you've never been to Starbucks," He shook his head, a chuckle escaping his vocal cords. It was crazy sure, but it was true.

Oliver didn't really enjoy coffee – he said it messed with his head. So Lilly just never really thought of going to the local Starbucks. But when Joe called her last night, it was the first place that popped into her mind.

She shoved her hands into the pocket of her purple hoodie and laughed as well. "Nope."

As they walked down the busy street, their arms swinging, Lilly started to relax. She wasn't cheating on Oliver, and she knew it. Everyday people went out with friends of the opposite sex – it didn't mean a thing.

Reaching the front door that lead into the small corner coffee shop, Joe pulled it opened and motioned for Lilly to walk in. Giggling, she entered the room and instantly her nose was filled with the sweet smell of coffee and cinnamon. Looking around, she instantly felt a wave of happiness wash over her. What was there not to like about Starbucks?

In the far corner there were three chairs spread out, with a dark brown wooden table in the middle, where tons of magazines and books rested. Lining the walls were round white tables, and black chairs. Sitting at the very back of the room was a thin man with black rimmed glasses, typing away furiously on his laptop. Everyone in here looked so… so sophisticated.

"Wow," She breathed out, unaware of the fact that she had actually said that aloud. Blushing instantly after hearing Joe's chuckle, they got into the long line.

"So this is Starbucks," She smiled, crossing her arms across her chest.

He nodded. "Sure is. So what do you want?" Jerking his chin in the direction of the large three panel menus hanging on the wall, Lilly cocked her head to the side. It was just like reading French – she had no idea what anything was.

"Vanilla Bean Frap?" Averting her eyes up to his, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Is it any good?"

Tilting his head to the side, Joe pinched his fingers together and brought them up to his lips. "Perfecto."

Much to her surprise, Lilly let out a few very girlish giggles. Looking down at her feet in embarrassment, she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear before looking back up at Joe.

Once their order was complete, they walked over to an empty table for too, and took a seat. Lilly looked around once more, checking over her shoulder just to make sure Oliver wasn't watching her.

Whenever she went out in public, she always felt like someone was watching her. Was it just paranoia, or was someone _actually _watching her? Miley was always joking around how Lilly was so afraid of people, but really she wasn't afraid of anything. Well besides what that one person would do to her if he caught her with Joe.

"You're not running from the FBI or something are you?" His deep voice broke the silence between them.

Laughing, Lilly shook her head gently. "No, no. Nothing like that."

"Then what is it? All day you've been looking over your shoulder like at any given moment someone's going to jump out and grab you," He lifted his elbows up onto the table and crossed his arms.

"It's nothing," She sighed as he knitted his eyebrows. "Ok fine. I have a little problem. I like to know who's watching me," She raised her hands into the air in defeat, and looked down at the brown table.

Joe was silent as he fixed his eyes on Lilly. She was so… weird. But a good weird. A weird like him. Because Joe Jonas was definitely a good weirdo.

"Oh kayy," His eyes widened as he chuckled to himself, and took a long sip from his Caramel Frap.

"You think I'm weird," Lilly stated, her voice deflating. She hated it when people thought she was weird. She didn't want to be different from people – she liked blending in with the crowd. Standing out was Miley's job. Lilly was just the sidekick – the one that people really didn't notice.

Shaking his head, Joe sat up straight. "No I don't."

"No?"

"Nah. You're not weird. I'm weird… but you're definitely not."

She let out a quick sigh of relief. "Good." Raising the green straw to her lips, she paused. "You think you're weird?"

He nodded.

"How come? You seem pretty normal to me."

Joe chuckled, and set down the plastic cup. "Then you don't know me at all."

"Then I guess I'll just have to get to know you."

-------------------------

Pacing was never his thing. He didn't really understand why people did it in the first place. It's not like it would make the situation any better. It's not like it would calm you down.

So why was he all of a sudden pacing in his small, over crowded room?

The cell phone in his hand was a deadly silent. He had been waiting all day for her to call, but it seemed as if she had other plans.

He hated it when her plans didn't involve him.

Lifting the small, thin black cell phone up, Oliver punched in the seven digits that were imprinted in his mind. Holding it against his ear, he waited as patiently as he could until finally, a soft and gentle voice answered.

"Hello?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, finally! I've been calling you all day. Where were you?" His tone was impatient as he dropped down onto his twin bed.

She paused. He could tell she didn't know what to say. "I was out shopping with my mom."

A wave of relief washed over him. He had assumed she had been out with that Joe Jonas again.

"Oh ok. Hey – so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"I would _love _to. But I can't – my dad rented this movie and he wants us to have a family night."

Oliver straightened up, as he rolled his eyes. Her dad was always doing those stupid 'family nights'. They had to have been the dumbest things he had ever heard. _His _father would never ever do anything like that, because he was always working. But hey, Oliver wasn't complaining.

"Oh ok, well maybe tomorrow?"

Her answer was quick. A little to quick, but he thought nothing of it. Her dad was probably breathing down her neck, yelling at her to get off the phone because the movie was about to stat. "Yeah sounds great. Bye Oliver."

And with that, the line was dead, and Oliver was left alone for yet another night in a row.

-------------------------

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Lilly squealed, as she clapped her hands together. Beside her, Joe was standing with his arms crossed and a bright blue gummy worm hanging from his mouth.

She had just gotten off the phone with Oliver, and was feeling a tiny bit guilty for lying to him. But she was just having so much fun with Joe, that she didn't want it to end.

"Believe it," He replied, his voice slightly muffled from the candy dangling from his pink lips. "Now go!"

Taking one last look at Joe, who was now bouncing on the balls of his feet, she took a deep breath before diving into the ice cold pool.

Emerging from underwater, Lilly began to tread water as she looked up at Joe, who had a smug look on his face.

"Hey, no fair! Get in here now!" She shouted, paddling over to the deck where he was standing. Reaching up Lilly grabbed his ankle and was about to pull him in, until he jumped over her head and landed with a splash into the water.

Laughing to herself, Lilly looked into the bubble infested water for Joe, but he was no where to be seen.

"What you doing?!" He shouted from behind her, his voice deeper than usual. Lilly let out a squeal as she felt her heartbeat quickening.

"Don't scare me!" She slapped the water, causing it to splash up into Joe's face.

"Oh no you didn't," He joked, adding in the special affect of the 'girl snap'.

"Oh no _you_ didn't just do that!"

From a few feet away, Lilly noticed a light flicker on. "Joe! Someone's coming!" She whispered, grabbing onto his wrist and attempting to drag him through the water over to the edge of the pool.

A confused look took over his face. "No one's home Lilly, chill."

"We gotta get out of here! Look, the lights on!"

"Ok, ok come on. Hurry," His tone was light as he jumped up out of the pool, followed by a worried Lilly. They quickly grabbed their shoes and socks, and then hightailed it out of the yard as fast as possible.

Once at a safe distance away from the house, Lilly sat down on the bright green grass. Above them, the sun had already set and was replaced with a bright, full moon. Beside her, Joe sat down and extended his long, wet jean covered legs.

"Oh Lilly, there's something I forgot to tell you..." His voice trailed off as he crossed his arms behind his head, and leant down onto his back.

Looking at him from above, Lilly raised an eyebrow at him before lying down next to him.

"What's that?"

Joe turned his head, so his eyes were looking into hers. She smiled slightly as the moon reflected off his forehead, giving it a nice shine.

His face was serious, and it made the nervous butterflies start up in the pit of her stomach.

"That was my house."

She let out a long laugh, before slapping him on the shoulder. "You jerk!"

The seriousness seemed to dissolve as a large, toothy grin broke out onto his face.

-


End file.
